never speak again
by foxfunkid20
Summary: After Nick is muzzled he becomes a selective mute,is there anyone who can get him to talk again?
1. Chapter 1

Zootopia

Nick POV

I was so excited today was the day. I was going to join the junior ranger scouts. My mum had saved up for months to buy me a uniform, and I couldn't have been more proud when I put it on.

"okay nick" said mum. "initiation in 5 minutes you better get going".

"yes finally" I yelled

my mum giggled at me and began to tickle me

"well, you're excited do you want me to go with you?" She asked.

"uh no thanks mum" I said

I walked towards the door before I turned back and gave my mum a hug and thanked her for the uniform for about the 100th time that day

"you're welcome nick" she said. But you don't want to be late now do you?".

"oh no" I said and ran out.

I don't think I have ever ran so fast in my life, I got to the building where the scouts have their meetings, and I ran up the stairs, where the other were animals waiting for me. I was the only predator in the group .but I couldn't care less.

"Okay nick" said the beaver scout "are you ready for initiation?".

"Yeah" I said confidently walking down the stairs ,"pretty much born ready."

I gave the zebra scout a high five and stood up straight, whilst the beaver scout turned of the main lights and shone a flashlight in my face. "Ok" he said "now raise your right paw and deliver the oath"

"I Nicholas Wilde promise to be brave, loyal, helpful and trustworthy" I said with no hesitation, since I've been practicing the oath nearly all those 6 months, it took to pay for my uniform.

The beaver then looked at other scouts. At first I thought he was going to turn the lights back on and say, I was now a scout but then he turned to me with a frown.

"Even though you're a fox?" he sneered my smiled quickly faded did he really say that?

"What"? I asked confused as to what he meant. Was he joking?

Before I could even do anything, the beaver scout pushed me to the floor, two other scouts held me down I was so scared and confused.

"No, please tell me, what did I do wrong" I begged them, but they ignored me and put something towards my face I was horrified to discover it was a muzzle.

A muzzle being put on you is the worst thing possible, to other animals ,this meant you were bad and untrustworthy.

The beaver laughed "you thought we would trust a fox without a muzzle? You're even dumber than you look" he taunted me, and the other two scouts finally let me up and I ran back out ,and I heard the beaver scouts voice

"Aww is he gonna cry?" he taunted me once more, and I heard more laughter from the rest of the scouts, the scouts who I thought were my friends.

I leant against the wall ,and took the stupid muzzle off. I then broke down in tears.

Why did they do that I did nothing wrong, I wanted to be a scout and, they wouldn't even give me one chance to prove I'm more than a fox.

I felt like I was bad, just a bad fox. I've been bullied for being a fox for as long as I can remember, but I still tried to be good so I could prove them wrong.

I decided to go home, but I didn't feel like telling my mum.I didn't feel like talking at all.

I took a deep breath when I arrived at my house and opened the door

" Oh Nick, Honey, how was it?" My mum asked smiling.

I sighed, how could I speak, how could I tell her this uniform was for nothing?, I just couldn't so I simply didn't say or do anything. I ran past her and went to my room.

"Nick?" My mum called "Nick whats wrong?" I didn't answer I would never talk again.

"Nick, please tell me." She sighed when I didn't reply " did something happen? Nick I really need to know so I can help you"

I remained silent, She couldn't help me not with this.I know my mum loves me, but no one is gonna believe I did nothing wrong, everyone thinks foxes are sly and untrustworthy. Everyone will think I did something to make them put the muzzle on. I began to sob

" Ok Nick, I know something must have really upset won't you tell me?. We never ever have secrets from each other"

I still couldn't tell her, what if she went down to the scouts and they muzzled my mum?, that thought made my cry more.

My mum sighed "Look Nick, I promise no matter what it is I will do anything to help you"

I know mum I thought that's why I can't tell you.

After a while my mum gave up and went downstairs I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. I was just a fox now, nothing more.

[Nick's mum]

Nick's mum was worried, she knew someone who could help so she phoned her mum up,

" Hello, hi mum, yes it's about Nick, I don't know he just came back from his scout meeting .He won't speak at all he won't even come out of his room.

" Oh dear, that doesn't sound like him, he always tells you what's wrong" said Nick's grandma"

" Yes so it must be something really bad, I was wondering, if maybe you could come over, I need to know what happened".

" Yes of course I'll be there as soon as I can"

[ back to Nick's P.O.V]

I lay on my bed unable to think about anything, expect that muzzle. I still couldn't speak about it, or even about anything anymore.

 **Thanks for reading please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Well I still hadn't spoken to anyone, my mum tried to get me to talk to her or my grandma but I just couldn't.

"Ok Nick, since you won't tell me what's wrong I'll have to find out myself. I'm going to the scouts, I know something has happened there. Grandma will look after you ok?"

I remained silent in my mum sighed and left.

[Nick's mum P.O.V]

"Are you sure you don't mind mum?" I ask.

" Oh of course not darling. I know it's hard to see your child like this"

I nod and thank her again and I walk out of the door. I just hope they didn't do anything to bad to him. I mean my Nick, he's such a sweet child.

I arrive at the scout building and go inside.I see 5 children and an adult deer.

"Hello, uh" I look at his name badge "Mr Antler, may I speak with you please"

"Uh of course" he says "What would you like to talk about?" He ask

"Well my son came here earlier for an intitation, but well he came home crying and now he's not speaking at all.I was wondering if anything had happened here?"

I looked at the other children and they all looked away from me with fear in their eyes. I know then they have done something to Nick.

Mr Antler stands up "Well children, what happened?"

All the children remained quiet looking at each other. Mr antler looked like his was getting impatient as was I but I didn't want to cause a scene.

"Zack, come here please" said Mr antler. A zebra came forward trembling a bit. "Now I want you to tell me and Mr's uh?"

"Wilde" I tell him

"Wilde" he continues "what has happened"

Zack gulps and looks toward the others. He then turns back to me "well um you see, uh Ben told us that because, um Nick was a fox, that he may try to hurt us. So we made a plan to stop him hurting us".

"And what was this plan?" Asked Mr Antler

Zack sighed and gulped and he looked at me " Well we uh we"

"Please Zack just tell me. I need to know what happened I won't to angry with you I promise."

"We put a um a muzzle on him"

My reaction was shocked "a muzzle" I whisper in horror

"We're sorry ,Mr's Wilde, but we were all told foxes were bad and would try to hurt us" Zack said

Then a horse stepped up and spoke " But u we really didn't want to hurt him, we just wanted to well you know frighten him a bit"

" Look I promised, I wouldn't hurt you and I won't"" I said "but I want you to know not all foxes are bad, some prey animals are bad too.

They all nod and look at the floor. "We're sorry" they all say

"Well children I am going to phone all your parents up and tell them what you did."

Some of the children begin to cry.

"Thank you Mr Antler" I say "at least now I know why Nick won't talk."

"I'm really sorry, Mr's Wilde, I thought these boys would know better."

I sigh " well I hope they have learnt their lesson."

They all nod but I'm not sure if they really have.

[Nick's P.O.V]

"Nick, do you want anything to eat?" grandma ask.

I don't say anything.

"Nick, please come out of your room" she begs " Nick please, your mum and I, we hate to see you so upset you know that."

I sigh well I guess I can't stay in my room forever but I still wouldn't speak. So I opened my bedroom door and came out. I notice my grandma has tears in her eyes.

"Oh Nick" she hugs me "why won't you talk love?, you always tell me or your mum everything"

I shake my head and look at the floor. Then the door opens and I see my mum come in. I run to her and hug her.

"Oh Nick it's ok now, I spoke to the scouts and got their story I know about the muzzle darling"

I wince at the mention of that horrid thing

"I'll be of" grandma said " see you soon Nick"

I wave goodbye as grandma walks out of the door. I turn to my mum again

"Oh Nick I can't imagine the pain that you felt, when that happened to you.

I sniff and tears come rolling down my eyes.

"It's going to be ok Nick" mum says "I promise, they said sorry for what they did to you."

I looked at mum but were they really sorry? I thought. Maybe they were just saying that to avoid trouble or because they were scared.

I nodded and went upstairs to my room.I dread school tomorrow. The scouts go to my school, I just hope they are really sorry.

 **So do you think that the scouts are really sorry or are they just pretending? You'll find out next time**


	3. Chapter 3

[Judy's P.O.V]

It was 6 o clock in the morning, I don't have to up for another hour but having 275 brothers and sisters I don't get much time to myself.

I get out of bed and sneak downstairs, it feels so nice not to have fight over the cereal at the table, it's so peaceful.I sit and eat, whilst thinking about what school will be like.

We just moved to zootopia about a week ago because my dad had got a job offer. To be honest, I like it better here everyone seems to live happily in this city. After finishing my breakfast, I decide that it's a perfect time to watch some T.V.

So I head into the living room and put on the telly I see that one of my favorite shows are on Sherlock moles.I sit and watch it, when I'm older I want to be a police officer, catching bad guys and solving crimes, it just sounds great.

The show ends and I notice now it's 7 o clock and right on time all the alarms go off. Then all at once my brothers and sisters run down the stairs, pushing each other and shouting.

"All right settle down children" my mum says "sit down and eat your breakfast"

"Where's Judy?" My brother Daniel ask

I walk into the kitchen "I'm here, I got up about an hour ago." I say

"Well anyway children, I want to talk to you all" my dad says.

So I take a seat at the table and we all listen. "Now you know in the schools in zootopia, well their not like the one's back in bunny burrow. They'll have all kinds of animals in there, so you're mum and I want you to be careful", I roll my eyes at this "especially foxes, I mean you all remember Gideon right?"

Everyone's eyes looks at me and I sigh "look Gideon is a bully and he just happened to be a fox. I can name a whole lot of prey animals, even bunnies who have bullied me too"

"Look Judy, we're not saying all foxes are bad ok, we're just saying to take care around them. My mum says "now I think everyone had better go ready"

So we all head upstairs to get ready for school. I brush my teeth and put on my clothes and I head downstairs to wait for everyone else

"Here's your lunch money" my dad says I take it and put it in my pocket

"thank you"

"Oh and a muffin for your snack"

Soon all my brothers and sisters came down ,and were given their lunch money and muffins too.

"OK let's go children" my mum says. My dad stays at home to look after the younger ones.

I skip happily down the road thinking about school, I hope I make some new friends here.

As we arrive at school we all say goodbye to mum and head in.

My brothers and sisters all run off to play on the climbing frame. I look around for something to do.

Wow I thought this school is big and I look around at all the mammals from the smallest mouse to the biggest elephant.

As I walk to explore this school some more, I notice a red fox, he's not that much bigger than me.

I notice that he looks sad, and lonely, I am about to go up to him when is see 5 other animals come up behind him at first I think their his friends, but then I see the zebra step on the foxes tail ,and he cries out in pain. I then see the horse and the mooze pull hard on the foxes ears, they all snicker and laugh. The poor fox has tears rolling down his cheeks. They shout names at him like crybaby and dumb fox.

"Hey" I yell as I approach them "leave him alone, what did he ever do to you?"

They all turn around to face, me all of them have stupid smirks on their faces.

"Why what are you gonna do bunny?" The hippo ask

"Leave him alone" I repeat "he wasn't hurting you or anyone"

"What if we don't?" The beaver ask.

I move towards the fox and grab his paw "come on" I say to him "lets get away from these bullies."

I hear them all snickering as we leave "Are you alright?" I ask the fox

He nods his head and wipes away some of the tears

"Hey you'll get your fur all messy if you do that" I pull out a tissue from my pocket. "Here use this" he smiles and takes the tissue.

"I'm Judy, I just moved here from bunny burrow" I tell him

He nods and I smile at him

"You don't talk very much do you?" I ask his cheeks go red and he quickly turns away from me. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you" I say. Maybe he can't talk I think to myself.

"well I think we'd better get to class, you coming?" I ask

He nods and gets up as we head into the building, I see that quite a lot of animals snicker at the fox as we past by he looks at the floor not wanting to be seen.

"Just ignore them" I say

I find my classroom and the fox and I walk in "Ah good morning Nick and uh Judy is it?" The teacher,who's a goat ask and nod so the foxes name is Nick I think to myself.

"Well I'm miss Hooves" she greets.

"Nice to meet you" I say I head over to the desk next to Nick

"Does anyone sit here?" I ask him he shakes his head so I sit down soon the other children come in and I notice they all stare at me, either because I'm new or because I'm sitting next to Nick

"Ok children, today we have a new student Judy, would you care to stand up and tell us about yourself?"

I stand up out of my seat "Hello, I'm Judy hopps and I just moved here from bunny burrow about a week ago"

"Thank you Judy" says miss Hooves "Now class it's art today" I smile I like art I like to draw and paint.

" Now I want you to paint someone or something you really admire and explain why"

I know what I'm going to paint, the ZPD building as I began to paint it the teacher says she has to head out for a moment I head back to my picture but then I hear someone whisper a Lion stands up and heads over to Nick's desk

"Hey Nick he says snickering. "Nice pfff nice painting" Nick looks scared and confused, The lion then picks up a can of green paint and pours it all over nick's painting.

A lot of animals in the class laugh at this

Nick picks up the can, and quickly tries to wipe the paint off with tissue.

"Are you alright nick?" I ask he sighs and nods, but I can see tears coming into his eyes.

"Oh, you're not gonna cry are you?" The lion taunts "can't you take a joke"?

"It wasn't a very funny joke" I say "how would you feel if someone ruined your painting?"

Before he could say anything else the teacher comes back in.

"What's going on Adam?" she ask seeing the lion near Nick's desk

"Oh nothing miss, Nick here just spilt some paint so I was helping him clean it up" he lied

Miss Hooves turned to Nick "is that true?" She ask him

Nick sighs and nods he then gets another piece of paper and starts to paint again and I head back to my own painting of the ZPD. I look over at Nick and wonder why he's treated like that.

As the time goes by I'm starting to get a bit hungry

"Ok children break time" says miss Hooves

Everyone gets up and heads out the classroom, I head out with them I notice Nick is still sorting his picture out

"I'll meet you outside Nick ok?" He smiles and nods

So I head out onto the playground to wait for Nick I take the muffin from my bag and start to eat. Then nick comes out

" Oh hey Nick, so what do you want to do?" I ask him he looks around and points towards the swings. I follow him to the swings, we sit down on them

"You know, Nick, I think you're a great guy." He turns to me "I think you're really nice and I think the way you're treated Is horrible. Do you uh have any friends"? I ask

He looks down and shakes his head, I'm guessing it's because he's a fox. It's not just my parents a lot of mammals are prejudice towards think them to be bad and untrustworthy, which I don't think is very fair.

"Well, Nick I'm gonna be your first friend" I tell him and he turns back to me with a look that says are you sure?

"Well you seem a lot nicer than anyone else I've met so far" I remember those animals from this morning and I feel myself growl. Then the bells goes

"Come on then Nick" I say we both head back inside I begin to think to myself how can someone who doesn't say one word be so well fun to be around?

We arrive at class and sit down the teacher isn't here yet. Nick goes straight back to his painting so I do the same, I hear a lot of snickers directed at both me and Nick.

"Hey Judy" I hear someone call me I turn around to see a lamb

"yeah"?

"Why are you hanging out with him?" He ask pointing to Nick I notice Nick's ears go backwards in fear

"Well I think Nick's a really great guy." I say

"but he's a fox" he counters "he can't be trusted, I mean at any moment he could steal from you or even attack you." The rest of the class mumbles in agreement

I grow angry and I see Nick's eyes filling up with tears due to these harsh words being said

"Has he stole or attacked before?" I ask

"Well no" he admits "but well you never know with his type, he could be pretending to be nice."

"Well I don't think so, I think he's a really nice guy." I say in Nick's defense "and guess what?, I'm his friend."

"Whatever, bunny" a bear says "consider yourself an outcast".

I simply shrug and turn back round. Nick looks at me and nods, to say thank you. Just then the teacher arrives.

"Ok children, geography now" she says as she pulls down a map. Now who can show me where Deerbrooke county is?"

I raised my paw "ok Judy, come up and point to where it is"

So I got up and pointed to Deerbrooke county.

"Very good Judy" miss Hooves said "you can sit back down now"

This geography lesson was all about deerbrooke teacher tells us to write a report on it.

Soon the bell goes and it's lunchtime. I head out to the canteen with Nick. As I look at the menu, a rhino approaches me and without saying a word, he takes the money right out of my paws.

"Hey give it back" I say "that's mine."

"No, I don't think so bunny" he sneers and he walks away.

Then Nick taps me on the shoulder, and he holds out some coins.

"Nick I can't take your money, what will you eat?"

He answers my question by taking out a box filled with blueberries.

"Well if you're sure" I say. I still feel uncomfortable taking it from him. Nick nods so I take the coins.

"Uh thank you I'll pay you back tomorrow." I walk over to the canteen and order carrot stew. Me and Nick go find a place to sit.

"So Nick, I'm taking it you like blueberries?" I ask giggling a bit. Nick smiles and nods he then eats a few

I look around and see 5 familiar faces. It's those who had bullied Nick this morning. They see us and come over.

"Look I say you'd better not do anything to Nick" I say. Nick's tail goes between his legs in fear.

The beaver simply grabs nick's box of blueberries and pours them on the floor.

"Hey what are you doing?" I shout the beaver nods to the rest who begin to stomp on the blueberries.

I growl under my breath "Are you serious?,That was all he had to eat".

"What?, we were just making blueberry jam" the hippo says as they all snicker.

"Yeah, and anyway we didn't crush them all" says the horse as he takes a last remaining blueberry, but then drops it on the floor "oh no clumsy me."

"Look" I yell "just get out of here and leave Nick alone".

They all grin and head away. "Are you ok?" I ask Nick

He sighs and nods. I can tell he's not ok, no one should be treated that way.

After lunch we head back to class. I feel even worse about taking Nick's money now.

The next lesson is maths, which is kind of boring, we're learning fractions. After the lesson miss Hooves gives us our homework and the day ends.

"Well Nick it was great to meet you" I say he smiles and nods. He waves goodbye and heads over to a older female fox who I'm guessing is his mother.

"Hey Judy" says dad I wave to him my brothers and sisters are already there.

"So how was school?" He ask.

"it was great" I say "I made a new friend, his name is Nick"

"That's great Judy" says my dad. I'm surprised he didn't ask what kind of animal Nick is ,that's normally the first question he ask.

Well even though Nick doesn't speak, I still find him a great kit to be around.

 **Well looks like Judy and Nick are becoming good friends. Could Judy be the one to get Nick to speak again thanks for reading please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Nick's P.O.V]**

Me and mum arrived home, and I went straight up to my room.I thought about my day at school, I thought about Judy.

It didn't really make a lot of sense to me. I mean why would a bunny want to be friends with someone like me a fox? To be honest, I was a bit cautious at first, but something tells me that she's not tricking me, she really does want to be my friend.

The way she stood up for me, she doesn't even care I don't talk.I don't know she's just wonderful.

I then have more thoughts on my mind. The scouts I knew they weren't really sorry, my tail and ears still hurt me a bit and I have a feeling they're only going to do worse.

I feel myself getting hungry and I remember I didn't have any dinner. I decide to go downstairs to get something to eat.

I look in the cupboard for something to eat, and I see a blueberry muffin. I feel my mouth water at the sight of I reach for it and grab it, I hear footsteps coming into the kichean.

"Nick, you know you're not suppose to eat, treats before tea," my mum says

I feel my fur blush and as I am about to put the muffin back, my mum places her paw on my shoulder.

"Well, I guess I can let you of just this once." My mum smiles at me and I smile back as I begin to eat the muffin.

"Look, Nick I'm not going to force you to speak until you are ready ok?"

I sigh and look at my mum. I really want to speak I do, but I just feel I can't.

"But, I do think talking about what has happened to you, would well help you"

I look at her in a bit of confusion. It doesn't matter even if I do talk about it, it won't change what happened, nothing will.

My mum notices the look on my muzzle. "Look, you don't have to speak about it until you're ready, but I do hope it will be soon"

I sigh and decide to go back to my room, I hear my mum sigh too. I know this is gonna be hard for both of us.

As I go upstairs I read my favorite book Robin Hood. It makes me happy, that someone wrote a book about a fox who was good.I guess you could say Robin Hood is my hero, well next to my mum that is, she's my real hero, she's always there for me.

I feel bad not speaking I feel myself getting tired and I decide to close my eyes for a bit.

 **[Judy's P.O.V]**

"So Judy dad tells me you met a new friend at school today" mum says

"yeah, he's really nice although he doesn't talk, well to be honest I don't think he can talk.

"Maybe he's just a bit shy, why don't you invite him over one day?" Dad ask

I bite my bottom lip. It's not like I don't want Nick to come over,It's just I don't know how mum and dad or my brothers and sisters will. Then again maybe this is the sort of thing that will prove to them that not every single fox is bad or untrustworthy.

"Ok I'll see If he wants to come round tomorrow"

"That's great" mum says

"Oh he really likes blueberries, he had a whole box full of them for lunch, well sort of". I remembered those bullies.

"Well I'll be sure to make a blueberry pie for pudding then" mum says

"Well anyway Judy why don't you go help your brothers and sisters out in the back."

I sigh "ok". I walk into the back where all our vegetables are growing, I see my brothers and sisters watering them or picking them. My parents want me to be a carrot farmer when grow up, but I want to be a police officer.

My parents told me that bunnies don't do that sort of thing, that it's too dangerous. I am determined to prove them wrong, I will be a police officer and a good one at that.

When I lived in bunny burrow, I did this play and it was then I told my dream.I was than mocked by a fox named Gideon took my friends tickets and I stood up to him, then he pushed me down and starched me.

That didn't put me of my dream, not a bit. In fact it made me more determined than I already was. I want to prove to everyone bunnies aren't just cute little mammals, who grow carrots all day, we can be capable of much more.

I began to water some plants and pick some vegetables.I think about Nick. I have a feeling that ,my parents aren't gonna be too pleased ,when they find out Nick is a fox.

 **Can Judy get her parents to trust foxes? Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update guys. Ps this chapter will be in thrid person.**

 **A few days later**

Judy stood out the window to wait for Nick coming. Then she spotted a small red fox and an older female fox.

"Nick" she shouted happily "mum, dad nick's here"

"Ok Judy ok" Stu said trying to calm her down

Stu opened the door and just as Judy had expected he screamed.

"Dad" I yell runnig up to them "it's ok, this is Nick"

"Oh uh r right" he says nervously

"Oh you must be Judy, Nicks told me a lot about you." Nicks mum said "

Dad looks likes he's about to faint an moment. Judy sighs and shakes her head "please come in" She offers.

The two foxes walk into the bunnies house and Nick lets out a s all gasp, as he see's all Judy's brothers and sisters. They all stare at him and whisper to each other.

"There's foxes in our house"

"yeah who are they?"

Judy smiles and speaks "everyone this is Nick,he's my friend"

"uh hi Nick" one bunny says

Nick looks a bit frightened due to being around so many bunnies.

"Don't be scared Nick" his mum says "no one here will hurt you"

"Uh would you like tea?" She ask nick's mum. Being polite even though she was a bit scared,although not quite as much as stu was.

"Uh yes please that'll be lovely, thank you"

Judy grabs Nicks arm "come on nick I want to show you my room. Well uh mine and some of my brothers and sisters too"

So Nick followed Judy up to her room,he was quite shocked to see how big it was.

"hahaha" laughs Judy "I'm guessing you never knew a room could be this big"

Nick shook his head, his room was quite small with only a bed, a warbdrobe and a very small toy box.

"Well lets play a game, uh want to play cops and robbers.

Nick nodded "ok since you're the guest, you can choose who you want to be first, ok raise you left arm for cop or right for robber"

Nick thought for a moment and lifted his right arm "ok then I'll be the cop, you have to pretend to steal something"

Nick then looked a bit nervous Judy noticed this "hey it's ok we're only faking Nick,you're not gonna get in any trouble"

 **Meanwhile downstairs**

"So uh um" stuttered Stu trying to think of something to say.

"Where do you work?" asked Bonnie. Who seemed a lot calmer than Stu.

"Oh I just have a small weekend job in a shop" she smiled "it's not much, but it was the only job I could find"

Stu gulped and had some of his tea

"Look, Stu" Mrs Wilde sighed "you don't need to be scared, I'm not gonna hurt you"

Stu jumped a bit "uh scared,what are you talking about"

Mrs Wilde shook her head "look, I know you're scared I can see it, but you're not the first to act like this and you won't be the last"

Stu sighs as does Bonnie and look gulitly at Mrs Wilde

"We're sorry Mrs Wilde" says Bonnie "it's just well we heard things and well"

"Don't tell me that we're all untrustworthy,that every fox will steal from you, or try to trick you.

Stu nodded

"Well I can't say that all foxes are not like that, as unforuntaly I do know a few foxes who are like that. But the least you could do is give them a chance, before you jump to conclusions"

"You're right Mrs Wilde, we're sorry"

"It's alright, oh and uh you don't need to call me Mrs Wilde anymore, call me Sarah"

"Ok sarah,I'm Bonnie and that's Stu"

"Nice to meet you" they said as if they were starting over

 **Back to Nick and Judy.**

"Stop, thief, you cannot escape me" Judy yelled holding up a toy gun to Nick.

Nick smiled and began to run with a toy in his paw,. Then all of sudden the door opens and incomes about 6 other bunnies.

"Hey, mum and dad say these foxes are good" said one. "So we thought we would come see uh Nick wasn't it"

Nick nodded his head as all the bunnies came around him.

"Well, well you don't look too scary, no not at all" a girl bunny said observing him closely.

"He's kinda cute" says another

Nick looked a bit scared having aload of bunnies around some looking and holding his tail,and some looking at his teeth.

Judy smiled "ok guys I think Nick needs some space" she shooded them away.

"Oh uh sorry" giggled one "I'm lousie by the way.

Nick shook her paw. Then another came up to him

"And I'm Paul" he greeted as he also shook Nicks paw.

"Call me Sophie"

"I'm Kai"

"And my names Chole"

"And you can call me Henry"

Nick waved to them all.

"Well see you" the all said at once

"Huh my bothers and sisters can be so weird sometimes. Judy sighs.

Nick chuckles a bit and Judy smiles "I like you Nick you're really great"

Nick smiles and goes a bit red.

"Do, you want to see our farm?"

Nick nods and follows Judy.

"Mum,dad, I'm showing Nick our farm"

"Alright sweetie" said Bonnie

Nick and Judy go into the backyard. Where there is lots of vegtables growing

"We grow all sorts of things, carrots, radishes,turnips"

Nick smiled As he looked around well at least this family will never go hungry he thought.

"You see my parents are carrot farmers, they grow aload of vegatables and sell them. Come on I'll show you round"

Judy pulled Nick to a patch "here's where we grow our carrots, there my faverouit food, I know yours blueberries right?"

Nick giggled and nodded,Judy smiled too "Do you want some?"

Nick quickly nodded and judy led him to a big bush where blueberries grew.

"Go ahead help yourself" Nick hesitanted to take sighed "Nick,it's alright honest,I said you could"

So Nick slowly took a few blueberries of the bush and popped them in his mouth.

"Do you like them?" Judy asks Nick smiled and nodded.

Judy then decided to ask Nick something "Uh Nick do you uh tell you mum about the bullies at school?"

Nick winces, and looks at his feet nervously, for a moment before shaking his head.

"Well I think you should, I mean I was bullied too in bunny burrow where I came from, so I do know it's hard to tell someone you are been bullied. But if you don't it'll just get even worse"

Nick shrugged and looked away from Judy

"Nick I'm not forcing you too. If you don't want to that's fine, I'll protect you, but I'm just saying it makes help you feel better" Judy remarked.

Then Stu, bonnie and Sarah come out "Well looks like you too are having fun, but Nick we have to go home now"

Nick frowned in dissapointment making the grown ups chcukel a bit

"Hey no worries son" Stu said "We made good friends with your mum, and we agreed you can come over antime you wish, and Judy can come toy our house too"

Nick grinned and waved goodbye to Judy

"Bye Nick see you at school" Judy shouts, as she watches Nick leave.

"Bye Bonnie,be Stu and thank you" Sarah says

"No thank you for teaching us foxes aren't all we heard"

 **So looks like Judys parents are starting to trust Foxes a bit more thanks for reeading**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Nick, I'll bet you're exicted for Judy coming aren't you?" His mom asked.

Nick smiled and nodded, as he waited for his friend to come over.

"Well to be honest, I'm glad you met her. She seems like a good friend."

Nick nodded again. Then a few moments later the doorbell rang. Sarah went to answer it.

"Ah hello Judy and Mr and Mrs hopps, please come in"

"Hey Nick" Judy said running up to him. They gave each other a hug.

"Are you staying for a cup of tea?" Sarah asked Bonnie and Stu.

"Uh sure, we'd like to talk to you anyway" Bonnie said.

"Nick why don't you show Judy your room?" Sarah asked.

Nick grabbed Judy's paw and took her to his room. His room was quite small it had a small bed, a toy box a desk for when he needed to homework and some drawers.

"Nice room, Nick. Must be nice to not have to share your things.i mean you have a small room, but at least it's all your's"

To be honest with himself, Nick had always wished he had a brother or a sister to share his stuff with. He never really had anyone come round to his house before.

"So, uh what shall we play with?" Judy asked.

Nick knew he should be polite to his guest. So he decided to let Judy pick.

Nick shrugged his shoulder and pointed to her.

"Uh me? Oh well uh can I look in your toy box please?"

Nick nodded and they both went to look in the toy box. Inside were some toy cars a train set a few teddy bears, a toy rocket and a pirate ship.

"I know let play pirates. I'll be the evil pirate, who has just captured these." She pointed to his teddy bears. And you be the one who tries to save them and defeat me ok?"

Nick nodded and they started to play. 'Wow' Judy thought 'I had a lot of friends, but none are like Nick. He's just somehow special'

[Downstairs]

"So uh Sarah, we wanted to thank you" Bonnie said

"Thank me, for what?" Sarah asked.

"Well you see all this time, we thought all foxes were sly and untrustworthy. But meeting you taught us differently" Stu said. "After meeting you, we feel quite dumb for really believing that.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, you're not the only mammals to think that. Alot of mammals believe foxes are all the same. Besides most mammals have a streyotype but it's up to them if they want to follow it or not. Like mammals think raccoons go in rubbish or all wolves howl at the moon."

"Wait not all wolves howl at the moon? I thought" Stu began

Sarah laughed a bit "Hey I thought that too, but i met a wolf once he said he never once howled at the moon, or has ever wanted too"

"Wow" Stu chuckled.

"Your son seems like a good kit" Bonnie said changing the converstation.

"Oh he is, he does well in school, he never fights. He eats his veg. I'm glad your Judy is friends with him."

"Anyway can we ask you something?" Stu questioned.

Sarah nodded."Sure ask away"

"Do you think it's ok for a bunny to want to be a cop?"

"Sure why not?"

"Well I mean, Judy says she wants to be a cop when she's older and well we're just a bit worried."

"Why?"

"Well because it's not something bunnies do. I mean it Is going to be dangerous" Stu sighed.

"Well it is true that there are no bunnies in the ZPD, but you should remember this. You're not the first bunny family to do farming are you?"

Bonnie and Stu shook their heads.

"Ok so there must have been one bunny, who tried farming to know bunnies were good at it right? So how do know you're good at something unless you try. Sure you may fail, but then you just try again. And if you still fail well at least you could say I did try"

Bonnie and Stu had always told all of their children. "if you don't try anything new, you'll never fail." But after listening to Sarah. They realized she was right. Even if they did fail, they should be proud they tried.

[Back in Nick's room]

"Hey Nick? Do you think it's possible for a bunny to ever be a cop?"

Nick looked at Judy and nodded. Even if there were no bunny cops in the ZPD, he felt there was no harm in a bunny trying.

"You see back in bunny burrow, a fox named Gideon grey use to make fun of me, because I wanted to be a cop."

Nick looked a bit angry. He always hated to hear about foxes being bullies. He felt it was bad rep for the foxes who were good. it made others think bad about all foxes.

"It wasn't just him, even my parents think I shouldn't be one, they say 'there's never been a bunny cop, bunnies don't do that'". Nick's eyes widened in shock. 'What?' He thought ' I thought all parents would be happy with what their children wanted to be.'

"It's just that well my parents like to keep safe, they like to well be settlers. They just settled for doing what most bunnies do be carrot farmers. But I don't want to do that. I want to prove that not all bunnies are weak"

Nick nodded in understanding 'Ah I see, just like I want to show not all foxes are untrustworthy' Nick said in his own mind.

"Well it feels good to be able to tell someone about all this" Judy smiled. "Oh by the way, you won't tell anyone at school, I want to be a cop will you? I mean I don't want to be bullied about it again"

Nick nodded and put out his paw for Judy to shake.

"Ok it'll be our little secret" Judy grinned.

"Judy come on, time to go."

"Oh no, I have to go now Nick. See you at school" Judy smiled.

Nick put up a paw and waved.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at school Judy was waiting for Nick. She sat on the bench looking around she still wondered why Nick wouldn't speak to anyone. She didn't feel comfortable asking him about it.

"Hey look who it is" Judy heard a voice snicker. She turned around to see the same five mammals from the other day.

"It's the hero bunny" the zebra mocked.

"What do you guys want?" She asked in a bit of angry tone.

"We wanted to ask you something." The beaver told her.

"What it is?"

"Why would you want to be friends with a fox? I mean I could understand if you were a predator yourself, but you're a bunny, and bunnies and foxes are suppose to be natural enemies. Plus all foxes do is lie steal and cheat. Everyone knows that"

"Yeah maybe some foxes do but you shouldn't label every fox like that it's just dumb to believe that every fox out there is bad. Nick is a great guy, and if I see you bullying him today this time I will report it to a teacher"

"oh I'm shaking she's gonna tell on us." the hippo laughed.

"Well lets get out of here guys, see you around bunny."

"What Is it with those guys?" She asked out loud to herself.

"They just hate foxes" a voice said from behind her. Judy jumped a bit and turned around to see a red fox, he was a bit taller than Nick and he wore a pair of blue jeans and a black hoodie. he looked about 12.

"Hello I'm Justin I heard what you said to those guys" He smiled.

"Yeah well I don't like them very much, they bully my friend who's a fox"

"Yeah they really have it in for us foxes. They use to pick on me too, but I just learnt to ignore them. By the way you never did tell me your name"

"Oh sorry I'm Judy" she held her paw out and Justin shook it.

"So are you new here?" Justin asked

"Just moved here last week" she replied

Justin nodded "So where you from anyway?"

"Uh I moved here from bunny burrow" she said.

"Bunny burrow did you like it there?"

"it was ok, but to be honest I like it better here. There's much more to do than to be sat around by carrots all day."

Justin chuckled "wow and I thought all bunnies loved carrots."

"Oh I do like them, but I just don't want a whole job involving them, my parents want me to be a carrot farmer but I just feel I can be something more"

Justin nodded "yeah I understand, hey someone's waving to you"

"Hello Nick" she greeted him "This is Justin I just met him"

Nick waved to the larger fox "Nice to meet you Nick" Justin smiled.

Than the bell rang for the start of school.

[in the classroom]

"Morning children now for the next few days we are going to rehearse for a play"

"oh boy a play"

"I love plays"

"what kind of play is it?"

"Romeo and Juliet" the teacher said "Now I'm going to pass out these pieces of paper and they will have your role on it"

Everyone took one then it came to Nick and Judy

Judy picked hers , it read Juliet on it. Then Nick picked his "it read Romeo on it.

"Does this mean Nick and Judy will have to kiss each other." A bear asked and the other giggled.

Nick gulped and he looked very worried. Judy knew why being in this play means he would have to talk and Romeo has quite a lot of lines not to mention having to kiss someone in front if an audience is quite embarrassing for anyone."

The teacher looked at nick who could see he was nervous. "Nick you don't have to be in this play. You could always pull the curtains and we could give that part to someone else.

Judy put her hand up "Miss I'll help Nick rehearse for the play" she said

"Thank you Judy, are you ok with that Nick"

Nick looked at Judy and nodded.

Judy smiled at Nick and she just hoped she could get him to talk, because she didn't want to kiss anyone else in the class. Uh not like she likes Nick like that or anything.


End file.
